


Bocetos

by Azulz



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Painting, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te sientes feliz, lleno. Como si hubiesen arreglado todo, aunque sabes que falta mucho para que algo se arregle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bocetos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El universo de LJDH es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Sonríes mientras dibujas. Adoras dibujar y pintar, especialmente lo último, es tu forma extraña de explicarte a ti mismo lo que piensas; tus emociones, tus sentimientos, tus temores y tus pesadillas. Sigues haciendo el boceto, sonriendo como un bobo al escuchar la voz de Katniss en un tono relajado, amable. No como antes, que parecía tenso y frío.

Aún sientes como una herida punzante las palabras de ella, las que dejaban claro que era todo solamente actuación con el único propósito de sobrevivir a lo que creó las pesadillas de ambos, pero sigues amándola, y sabes que la amarás hasta el final de vuestros días. Sientes como si te acercaras poco a poco a su corazón, haciendo que se abra hacia ti. Quizás no logras que te ame, quizás si lo logras; no lo sabes y no te interesa mientras sigues dibujando, intentando apartar todas tus preocupaciones como si de moscas molestas se tratasen. Lo logras a medias. Los juegos aparecen esporádicamente en tus pensamientos, como una pesadilla que ni siquiera se va en el día.

Le muestras el primer boceto y te ríes al escuchar su fría crítica de lo mal que está. Te señala los puntos que sobran y los que faltan; terminas botando ese boceto, porque, en la opinión de tu amada, está malísimo; y debe estar perfecto si va a estar en el libro de su familia. Sacas otra hoja y esbozas una sonrisa cansada y amable, para empezar a hacer otro boceto más, haciéndole caso a las observaciones de Katniss e intentando arreglar lo que te dice que está incorrecto.

Te sientes feliz, lleno. Como si hubiesen arreglado todo, aunque sabes que falta mucho para que algo se arregle. La inminente rebelión, los juegos de los que deberán ser mentores…todo. Nada se había vuelto mejor aún, pero sentías que, haciendo bocetos y escribiendo sobre plantas con la persona que más quieres, respetas y amas, podías ser feliz, aunque fuese unas horas antes de los desastres que se venían por encima.


End file.
